


You Need Me

by orphan_account



Series: Life After Love AU [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aki being stupid and reckless like usual, Aki in trouble, Akihito low-key loves being manhandled (but like high-key), Akihito runs wild, Asami in Love, Asami is possessive and mean as ever, Asami loves Akihito like wayyyyy too much, Asami to the rescue, M/M, Okay read the story it’s, Sequel work to Life After Love, Smut, a lot of it, asami/Akihito - Freeform, christmas present for all of us, idk what I’m doing stop me, like usual, no more tags, seriously DO NOT touch Asami’s Akihito, so you know it’s gonna be drama and smut, they’re hot stuff together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a rainy day Akihito comes back to the penthouse to find warmth, comfort and rest, and it gives Asami the greatest pleasure and sense of accomplishment...but can Akihito cope with this new him and this new way of life?(Part of my Life After Love AU)





	1. Chapter 1

Asami had this thing. He just started doing it recently. It was just little things at first but it slowly become more noticeably. Akihito is an amiable soul. He really is, he’s nice even to the nastiest of people and even more so to Asami. Especially since the arrogant crime lord had worked his way into the small photographer's guarded heart. But it was getting annoying even to Akihito and his gentle soul. 

It had started one night when they’d been out for a quiet dinner and Asami had taken the can of sprite from the waiter, cracked it open and poured it into Akihito’s glass of ice. Aki had arched a brow at him and simply taken the drink and forgotten about it. But then a couple of nights later the man had held his coat open for him as he slipped his arms in and fixed his collar, smoothing out his shoulders.

Again Aki said nothing, actually it had warmed him inside out. And he’d hid what he could of his blushing face in his scarf. And as they went out to the car Asami had pulled Akihito up against him, shielding him from the wind as best he could. Still Akihito said nothing, thought nothing really. He leaned into Asami and breathed deeply of cigarette smoke and that insanely expensive cologne that smelled heavenly like it was worth every single cent. 

Slowly Akihito started to see what Asami was doing. Maybe the businessman didn’t even realize himself but Asami loved doing things for him, loved being a constant fixture in Akihito's world even just with the little things like helping him into his coat and acting as a barrier between him from the wind. 

It didn’t bother him at all. He honestly thought it was kind of sweet, and he darent say anything in case Asami would stop if he became conscious of his actions. Soon things began to minutely escalate. He begins to find boxes and bags with his name on it when he’s at the penthouse. Clothes with the price tags removed, sweaters of the softest material and pants with an edgy look to them just like Asami new he liked. A corner of the closet cleared and filled with things his size...

No matter where he ends his work day there’s a black car waiting for him, driver ready to take him wherever he wants to go. And if he’s able, Asami will be waiting there in the back of his limo smoking, pulling Aki into languid, unhurried kisses winding them both down by winding them up in the best way. 

Asami could be busy, obnoxiously so. But Akihito had noticed it only took him a few months to balance out their schedules, his evenings got earlier and earlier eating dinner with Akihito and watching a movie with him or doing some activity, fucking him into the mattress and a heavy deep sleep before the crime lord got up, showered and went out again to conduct his night time business. 

So the photographer does his best to work with him too. He would have never expected Asami Ryuichi to be such a devoted and thoughtful lover but somehow the cold seeming business man and tycoon was making Aki feel quite ashamed at his own capacity of love and selflessness. 

This is what gets Akihito into the mess he’s in now. Asami has got him soft, horribly so. And as he runs through the cold rain and into the back of the warm car he finds himself sighing in relief and thinking of his boyfriend’s warm arms, breath hot and smelling of whiskey and cigarettes. 

"Penthouse." He says softly to the driver, through chattering teeth as he blows on his fingers, the man nods and cranks up the heat even higher. 

The commission he’d been working on was finally over, a jewelry company and model that were both equally picky. Aki gets it, but still...it’s cold and rainy outside, they’d been shooting for three days and c'mon...Akihito’s rate is not that low and his work is high quality what more could they possibly want? 

Still he left with a big check and satisfaction in his heart by a job well done. He was looking forward to tomorrow being an off day, and he’s looking forward to spending it under the fluffy white sheets and comforter of Asami's big, perfect mattress binging on something good on Netflix. 

"Thanks." Akihito mutters as he leaves the car and runs into the building quickly, sighing at the warmth of the lobby and waving to the guy at the desk as he hits the button on the elevator five to six time just for good measure. He tries to dry off and look less like a drowned rat as he shoots upwards towards the penthouse, running his fingers through his hair to unflatten it from his head a bit.

He opens the door and notices Asami’s shoes as he slips off his own, setting his camera bag on the small table in the foyer. 

"I’m home." He calls softly, padding in his socked feet to the living room in search of Asami. The apartment is nice and warm and the lighting is low and relaxed. As Akihito enters the main room, his soul sighs with satisfaction at the faux fire place and the night view of Tokyo. 

He finds his lover sitting in his chair with his legs crossed, a cigarette in his fingers and a tumbler of whiskey in the other, just in his white shirt and slacks, the top buttons undone down his chest, the tantalizing line of tan skin catching the light a little bit. To Akihito he just looks like a burning furnace of perfect snuggle materiel. 

"Good evening kitten." The man rumbles, as he steps in and Aki smiles at him heading towards him immediately. Asami lifts his leg and places his foot flat on the floor just like the other so Akihito can lower himself into his lap, straddling him familiarly, gingerly taking the glass from his older lover's fingers and throwing back the burning liquid. 

Asami simply smirks up at him, albeit, softly, one of his big hands immediately placing itself on the small of the photographer's back thumb running up and down a knob of his spine. Akihito places the glass on the side table and then lays himself over Asami’s front. Laying his head down on his collarbone and wrapping his arms around his ribs tightly.

He laughs to himself softly in joy, rubbing his chilled cheeks into Asami’s warm neck. "You’re nice and warm." He mutters and the chuckles that answers him vibrates in his ear. 

"And you’re cold and wet." Asami responds drily, his other hand having gone to run through Aki's blond locks as was his wont and finding it rather a mess. 

"Sorry." Aki mumbles again and finally stills taking in big lungfulls of Asami scented air. "It’s a mess out there." He excuses.

Asami’s hums under his breath and Akihito sits up, hands on wide shoulders and leans connecting his lips with Asami’s gently, unhurriedly. More a greeting, a mere sigh of contentment at being in his arms. 

Asami kisses him back just as softly, a hand on the side of his neck, thumb on his jaw bone, as Akihito tilts his head changing the angle of their kiss lazily. Licking at Asami’s lips and humming happily when they sink into something deeper, slow, wet sounds filling the room with their unhurried intimate kiss, as Asami's other hand finds Aki’s thigh and caresses over to his side and then to the small of his back and the sexy arch there as Akihito leans into him.

They break away shortly thereafter Asami looking content, his thumb grazing slowly on his cheek as he adoringly takes in the features of his younger lover. 

"Go shower, get on something dry before you get sick." He says softly, picking up his cigarette which was mostly burned out now.

"Whyyyy?" Aki whines, laying back on his chest, nuzzling his nose in and closing his eyes in contentment. "It’s honestly been a horrible few days and I just wanna snuggle some k?" 

Asami laughs lowly this time, something a little sinister there, a hand coming to rest on Akihito’s back, running up the knobs of his spine.

Aki sits up to look at him, catching the change in his tone an eyebrow raising at him.

"You need me." Asami says darkly, triumphantly. 

Akihito is surprised by the declaration. And especially by how exultant Asami is, how happy he is in this little insignificant moment to Akihito. The fire that lives in him roars to life at the look in the crime lord's eyes and he slowly runs his fingers through Asami’s hair and then grips fist fulls of it pulling his head back, making Asami’s eyes darken and glow with challenge and desire as they look up into his face. 

"You need me, you bastard." Aki whispers against his lips before he gets up and walks off to the bathroom to take the suggested shower. Leaving Asami smirking and pouring himself another drink, feeling another wave of arousal thinking back to the powerful, challenging look in Akihito’s eyes, the smirk on his lips that even rivaled his own, oh yes, his kitten knew his own power over him.

He’d keep trying, eventually Akihito would get the message: he can’t live without Asami anymore.

. . .

It doesn’t bother Akihito until the next morning. Asami has left for work and Aki is snuggled under that white duvet that probably cost more than his monthly income. It’s still pouring outside and had been all night. The lights were off and Aki simply lay there in the dim, sickly daylight basking in the quiet and the stillness that he rarely got to enjoy in his busy life when the words came back to him.

–You need me–

"That bastard!" He exclaims to himself sitting straight up suddenly, the covers falling to his waist and his hair wild. "I should kick his fucking arrogant ass." He says as he climbs out of bed, and stands panting on the floor with a hand on his lower back. "Ow."

He starts fighting his way into a pair of jeans on the floor, but pauses with wide eyes as they slide off his hips and down to the floor to pool around his ankles after he’s buttoned them. "I’m fucking domesticated!" He shrieks as he kicks his lover's offending pair of jeans across the room where they hit the wall and land hanging over half the wide screen tv. 

He needed to break free, he needed to breathe...he needed to show that arrogant smug bastard (that was his boyfriend) that he was still his own man, that he was still a wild card, doing as he wished when he wished. Asami couldn’t tame him, couldn’t give him everything, he supported himself, took care of himself, watched his own back.

He remembers an email he’d only half read yesterday, one of his old contacts giving him a tip some hand off scheduled at the docks...he smiles evilly the rush of adrenaline already pumping through his veins. He pauses for one second looking out the windows though, the rain coming down so thick he could hardly make out the nearest building beside them. 

But it was too late, the itch was already under his skin. He grabs a thick windbreaker from the closet (one Asami had bought him and left there, just in case he had a crazy job on a day like today.) grabbing his favorite camera and inwardly giving Asami a middle finger he slips out of the penthouse, then the building and out into the gloomy weather. 

He was going to show Asami he was still that wild, daring journalist...that he could still surprise him...could stand beside him...not because Aki needed him or because Asami needed Akihito. But because they worked hard and lived another day to deserve one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere deep down inside him Asami knew his words would cause chaos in his little lover. He didn’t know how much, and he thought Akihito was pretty calmed down, was pretty stable in their present life and arrangement. Akihito knew he got the last word in the emotional and physical aspects of their relationship...but the boy was proud, possibly even more so than Asami and here they clashed. 

So yes. after the words had slipped from Asami’s lips and after they had finished their passionate love making...Asami had prepared for the fall out. But he’d never expected for his kitten to disappear into thin air. There one moment, calm and sleepy in his bed, and simply gone the next. 

He was pissed mostly at his men for losing him...more like missing him completely. None of Akihito’s guards even saw him leave. He wasn’t even angry with his lover, Akihito was acting as expected: unexpectedly. It was his men who were unprepared and caught off guard. There’s something inside of Asami that delights and heats up at the report of Akihito disappearing into the miserable weather. Unafraid and braving the many evils that could befall him, simply because he couldn’t be delayed in doing what he wanted. 

But the familiar worry also blooms inside his chest and the all too familiar possessive anger...

"If anything happens to him this is going to be the worst day of your life." He says cooly into the phone to Akihito's security detail's leader from where he’s standing at the floor to ceiling window looking out over the gray, foggy city. But the hard, sharp edge to his voice sends chills down the listener's spine and Kirishima and Suoh who are standing in Sion's CEO office. 

"He probably just went to breakfast." Kirishima says sighing, pushing his glasses up. Suoh looks drily amused from where he’s bent over Asami’s desktop.

"You wear a windbreaker and take your cameras to breakfast?" He questions and Kirishima sighs again. 

Asami and his secretary both come to look over Suoh's shoulder. Asami’s lips tilt with some sort of expression at the sight of Akihito on the security cameras slipping out his front door looking like he’s up to no good, eyes flashing even in the bad quality video, in the wind breaker Asami had bought for him. 

"I knew that would look cute on him." He says to on one in particular and Kirishima and Suoh exchange fond, exasperated glances. He shakes his head minutely as if getting back of track. "I’ll keep trying to call him, if we have nothing in two hours..." his voice hardens and he turns, giving a serious, official command, "Suoh, find him."

The guard bows slightly and Kirishima sighs again, thinking about the young man probably running around having the time of his life right now...and about all the trouble he was causing them. But he knows–it was one of the reasons Asami loved him so much, was so attached to him, because he was out of the ordinary, didn’t care what others thought and his soul burned with the same fight for freedom and what he deserved that Asami’s did. 

Yes, they were fitting for each other. 

Asami sighs, reaching in his breast pocket for his pack of cigarettes and putting one in between his lips and lighting up, sitting in his desk chair leaning back and exhaling a cloud of smoke...

"He better be behaving...or his security detail is not going to be the only ones getting punished."

. . .

Meanwhile, Akihito is having the time of his life. True the weather was unfortunate. But some of the thrill came from the misery. And as he squats low in the cold rain shivering and peering through the fog his heart beats fast and he feels elated and filled with purpose. The mischevious smile on his lips and the feeling of doing something prohibited makes his blood sing, and reminds him of getting fucked in the back of the limo. 

He snickers thinking of his lover and hopes the old man isn’t having a heartattack. But Akihito deserved a day...not even a whole day...just time to himself. He peers through his finder and to the dock where the hand off was supposed to go down, fuck, he’s gonna need to get closer. 

He’s about to get up and out of cover to change positions when a black car comes driving down the road, and pulls onto the dock. There wasn’t much present, just some metal train compartments and even Akihito knows usually docks are busier, more full. He watches as two men get out of the front of the car and opens one of the metal compartments. 

He doesn’t release he’d been holding his breath until the doors are open and Akihito can clearly see it’s just boxes...he never ever ever wanted to see people unloaded from train cars ever again, didn’t think he could handle it. 

His tip hadn’t said much. Just the address and that it was supposed to be a hand off of drugs...if it was weapons Akihito would’ve turned it down...he knew that Asami single handedly lead the market for unlawful weaponry in Japan. 

He knew most all the major drug lords and gangs in Tokyo so he waited with baited breath to see who and what was going on. There was still fifteen minutes left before the actual meet and the two henchman had climbed back into the car that was sitting idling. He still needed a better viewpoint so Akihito quietly rises and runs, crossing the road under the cover of the fog and undetectedly makes his way behind the stacks of train cars and and begins to climb. 

Aki was careful to be perfectly silent, the metal boxes being the loudest with their cold echoes. He sighs once he’s crawled to the top of the top of a stack, two down from the compartment the men had opened before.

"Fucking perfect." Aki says under his breath, looking through his lens and adjusting his zoom and second checking that the flash was off. "Oh shit." He whispers and ducks his head further down as another car pulls up.

Both engines turn off and doors open and shut. Akihito raises his head. From the first car comes an older gentleman. Akihito likes his face, his name is Okiawa and the photographer knows him well from his years working in criminal journalism. He has one of those classic square, wrinkled older male faces, his eyes were sharp though, and twinkled with intelligence, hair still black except his sideburns which were gray and white. 

From the second car comes a tall blond, Aki knows him too. He’s known as Septune, American and does business mostly with the Russians. Akihito grins at his appearance, he hates the smug, blond man, the way he always vapes like some teenager while making billion dollar business arrangements...he’d love to publish something that got him taken in and shipped back to his homeland. 

"Got you, fucker." Akihito smirks, damn, he’s really been around Asami too much. 

The deal proceeds ordinarily, coming to a close smoothly. Akihito got all the shots he needed, especially Septune's face, once he turned these into the police the guy would be pulled off the streets. He’s smiling and thinking of wine over dinner with Asami, his reckless independence a satisfying drug bringing him back down from his high into enjoying domestic bliss. 

That is until Akihito drops his lens cap onto the metal compartment underneath him. It echoes in the silent surround. 

He freezes and Septune cocks his head to one side, raising one of his hands elegantly to pause everything around him, "Did you hear that?" He asks. And everyone stops, straining their ears also

"Check it out." Septune orders his men and Okiawa nods to his right hand man, ordering the same. 

"Shit, shit shit." Akihito hisses, sliding backwards. As quietly and quickly as possible Akihito begins to descend the stack of train cars. He’s tense and the adrenaline is singing through his veins, heartbeat loud in his ears but even through his panting, scared breaths he can hear approaching cars, what the fuck is going on? he thinks.

"What the fuck?" Septune echoes him, from the other side of the train cars. And Akihito almost falls in surprise, the handles slippery from the foggy, moist air. He takes a settling breath and hurried to keep climbing wondering what else he’s walked into...he got his pictures that’s all that matters he wanted out of here now, surprises were not nice.

"What the fuck is Asami Ryuichi doing here?" Septune spits, tone hard and angry but also scared. This time Akihito does jerk in surprise. His feet slipping on the wet bars, fingers sliding through condensation. Why is Asami here? He wonders, as he falls. 

He grunts when he hits the dock, head striking the concrete edge, groaning as the world spins, fighting against eager darkness as cold, dark water surrounds him.

. . .

"Sir." Suoh says as he opens Asami’s door. 

"Come in Suoh." Asami says, mood largely digressed since Akihito had deigned not to answer any of his calls for the last two hours. He glances at his watch, "You found him?" He questions cooly, as Kirishima comes in behind the body guard. 

Suoh nods, "Yes, Asami-sama. Takaba-sama got an email yesterday with a tip off at the docks for a drug deal today. The GPS coordinates from his phone matches the address."

"Any idea who it is?" Asami asks, leaning back in his seat, both Krishima and Suoh watching half amused and half alarmed as the crime lord checks the clip from his gun sliding it in with a sharp click. 

Suoh clears his throat. "From what I know of the schedules it’s probably Septune and Okiawa."

Asami hums thoughtfully then stands, "Get the car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Here we go...!! Kind of a filler chapter but necessary
> 
> C u soon ;);)


	3. Chapter 3

Okiawa Kyuko was far from a fool. He’d been head of his outfit since his father had passed away and handed the reigns down to him when he was nineteen years old. He ruled with an iron hand, his men bonded to him through loyalty and just the right amount of fear. His word was wise and absolute and when it was disregarded the punishment was dire. 

He was respectful of hard workers and power. It was natural that as Asami Ryuichi made a quick ascension to the top he stayed away and out of his business watching with respect and not a little wariness. 

So it was with no little uneasiness Okiawa watched as the golden eyed crime lord rose from his car and casually regarded them as he drew out his box of cigarettes and his secretary appears from thin air, his offered lighter clicks and the end of the cigarette flares to life, end glowing like an ember in the gloom. 

"Asami," Septune greets, his displeasure at the man’s appearance clear as day. "To what do we owe the immense pleasure?"

Shut up, you fucking idiot. Okiawa thinks.

Asami simply exhales a cloud of smoke, his overcoat resting elegantly on his shoulders, other hand relaxed in his slacks pocket. "Okiawa-san." Asami greets, nodding his head cordially. 

"Asami-san, good evening." He returns, nodding back. Septune flushes with the humility of being ignored by the most important man in Tokyo. 

"Sorry for interrupting your transaction, but there’s something I need."

"It’s no trouble," Okiawa responds, "What can we help you with?"

"There’s someone here tonight I’m in need of having a few words with, a runaway so to speak." 

Okiawa looks confused, Septune speaks up, "There’s no one here except us and our men."

"Where are your men exactly?" Asami asks archly.

"We heard something..."

"Ah." Asami says, "So not just you and your men."

Septune flushes again. 

"Suoh." Asami says shortly taking a long drag from his cigarette, Kirishima and the body guard both tense, sensing their boss' tempter is stretching thin. 

"Yes Asami-sama." Suoh heads of into the darkness to search for one renegade and Septune and Okiawa's men. 

"Who is it, that you are looking for exactly?" Septune asks, as they wait in the quiet. 

"Mmm," Asami muses, "He’s very mischevious. I should warn you, he could get you into a lot of trouble so don’t misjudge him."

Septune exchanges a look with Okiawa that clearly says, what the fuck? Okiawa looks to Asami’s secretary for some hint but he’s surprised to find a bored, exasperated look on the man's face as he checks his watch and huffs. 

"Asami-sama." They all look up at Suoh’s words as the large body guard, followed by the rest of the other men coming out of the gathering foggy gloom. 

Okiawa is shocked to watch Asami’s lips turn upwards at the sight of a young man walking, more like being drug towards them by Suoh. 

He’s pretty. Actually scratch that, the boy is beautiful, big eyes, blond hair...even though it’s wet. His shivers wrack his small, delicate frame, lips trembling. A shock of red runs through the light hair and down his fair, perfect skin from a small cut at his hairline. 

Okiawa gulps as he watches Asami pleased tilted-upwards lips thin in displeasure, his muscles tightening and eyes sharpening. Whatever was going on Asami was very unhappy, irritated with the state of the young man. The young man who shouldn’t have been there, and most certainly shouldn’t have the high end camera around his neck. Okiawa begins to understand what was going on. He wisely keeps his mouth shut. 

His partner is not so fortunate in good sense. 

"What the fuck? What’s the meaning of this?" Septune rages as soon as sees the camera that Suoh is taking from around his neck. Akihito looks kind of stunned, swaying within the arch of Suoh’s arm around his shoulders. 

"This little fucker was taking pictures of us?" He spits in anger, and before he can even raise his gun fully Suoh has his in his face, Akihito pushed behind his larger body. 

"I understand your situation Septune," Asami sneers the name. "But unfortunately now that I’ve taken all the trouble to come out here and find him, I’ll be taking him with me."

"He was spying on us." Septune returns, reaching out for Akihito, grabbing his wrist and jerking him towards him. Akihito lets out a surprised squeak and his head hurts even more as Suoh jerks him back, pushing him blindly behind him, pushing Septune back with a rough hand on his chest, painfully wrenching the pistol from his hand and dropping it to the cement. 

"Back the fuck off." The body guard growls, before backing up himself towards his boss. 

Septune growls in frustration and leans to reach for his gun at his feet, they all jump as a gunshot echoes through the quiet. Septune screeches in pain, looking at his destroyed hand in horror and then with equal terror to Asami. 

All eyes rivet upon him, widening in shock at the sight.

The gun smokes in the crime lord's hand, his eyes gleaming. His other arm tight around Akihito, hand in his hair gently cradling his head against his chest. The boy is trembling from the cold, but otherwise seems perfectly at home, humming contentedly as he rubs his face deeper into Asami’s suit jacket. 

"Touch him again and it’ll be your throat." The deep voice says calmly.

We’re all dying tonight. Okiawa thinks blankly as he observes the couple, and finally understands why Asami had come personally to retrieve the boy. Why Septune's hand had just been shot through even as the crimelord got what he wanted...the rogue photographer was Asami Ryuichi's famed and rumored lover. 

"A, Asami." The kid stammers through shivers, "c, c, cold."

"Sh," the crime lord comforts under his breath, "I’ve got you, we're going now."

He pulls away slipping out of his long over coat and handing it to Kirishima who takes it, wrapping it around the boy's delicate frame. Suoh takes up his station behind his boss' left shoulder. 

"I’m sorry for the disturbance gentlemen." Asami says casually, leaning and retrieving Septune's fallen gun. He effortlessly discharges the clip and tosses it to the cement somewhere to their left. He nods to Okiawa, "I hope we can continue to tend to our own businesses agreeably. Let’s forget about tonight."

He pauses next to Septune who his cradling his hand streaming blood. "But YOU had best never forget what happens when you touch what’s mine. You’re fucking lucky to be alive."

Even concussioned Akihito freezes at the sound of Asami’s soft swearing. The crime lord never swore. Never. There was something so silently terrifying about it that Septune blanched further, if even possible. And Okiawa shivered, finally seeing first hand the cold, distant violence with which Asami had earned his throne and fame. 

Asami walks back to the boy who immediately leans into him, small white hands fisting the waist of his vest. Asami wraps his arm around his waist pulling him tight against him, "Lets get you home." The wind carries the soft assurance to Okiawa's ear. He turns to climb into his car, shivering, hoping he’ll never see the couple again...and sending a flat, disgusted look to Septune, he'd never be doing business with that idiot again that’s for sure. Okiawa actually values his life. 

The ordeal was over for them...Takaba Akihito wasn’t going to be having any such luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Sorry about the late and short chapter...I drew and cooked curry instead of writing :):)
> 
> ((Nothing left to the story but smut really...get ready))


End file.
